


The Curse of Nine Lives

by WayLowHalo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy Warlock Revenge, Mentions Of Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Sometimes what seems like a gift can actually be a curse and when it really comes down to it... Hell hath no fury like a warlock scorned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My friend TwilightBrightStar (from FanFiction.Net) gave me a writing prompt. I think she intended for me to use it in a fanficiton piece but this came out instead. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "I shot him out a window into a freezing lake. The man has nine lives." - Zero, Tin Man

I shot him out the window into a freezing lake. The man has nine lives.

Like, seriously, nine lives. For that matter, I do too.

We were the both of us cursed a long time ago. Centuries. I had been set to marry a warlock but I fell in love with another. We had an affair. It was a horrible thing to do but they were different times. Arranged marriages were the order of the day and it wasn't like the bride, a mere _woman_ had any real choice.

I didn't love the warlock. So I indulged in sin. I was weak.

And the warlock didn't take it so well.

They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That hasn't been my experience. I don't consider myself particularly inclined toward fury. Even when I'm wronged. My former betrothed though, he's another story entirely.

And now my lover and I don't age but we can die. And then we come back. Until the ninth time.

The ninth death sticks and then we're just the forever kind of dead. Or so the warlock has led us to believe.

In the beginning we thought it was a blessing. Several lifetimes to spend together. We should have known adulterers never get a happily ever after.

It's part of the warlock's revenge. When we're not in each other's company we long to be, much as we did in that first lifetime when we were crazy in love and planning on running away together. When we are actually together though we can't help but to kill each other.

And so the warlock gets to watch us die at each other's hands over and over.

We've tried everything to fight it but it is inevitable. We've even tried suicide but the curse doesn't work that way. I'm unable to die by my own hand and he is unable to die by his. Sometimes we manage to hide from one another for entire lifetimes but ultimately we always end up in each other's paths.

And then one of us dies and the other is overcome with guilt.

I have now killed the man I love eight times.

Eight times.

He is on his last life now.

He has only managed to kill me six times. I know he won't be able to kill me three more times before I manage to kill him once and so I will live to see him take his last breath. And then I'll have to go on.

If I'm honest, in my heart of hearts, I've always known this would be how it would end. I am the one that betrayed. I am the one this punishment is truly for. So I am the one that will suffer the most.

And as much as it will grieve me, at least it will be over soon.

- **End**.


End file.
